


3:00 AM

by solarbaby614



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think you can handle my feral side?" Casey's prey to RJ's wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 05-28-08.

Casey's first feeling as he drifted awake was disorientation. He shifted over onto his stomach and blinked into the darkness. The clock on the table glared 2:42 mutinously at back. Giving a groan, he jumped as he felt a hand trace its way down his spine.

"Go back to sleep."

The voice ghosted over his skin as an arm came to rest across Casey's back. He turned but all he could make out was a vague shape. "You're kinda bossy."

"Of course. I'm the master here, so you should be a good little cub and do as I say."

The tiger smiled to himself and heaved a sigh. "You just live in your own little world, don't you?"

"Yes."

A breath teased the back of his neck only to be followed by a set of warm lips. "Umm… If you keep doing that, there's no way I'm going to get back to sleep. I was having a nice dream, too." He muttered.

"How do you know that you're not dreaming now?" RJ's voice carried a laughing tone as he wove his hands though his mate's hair.

Casey leaned into the hand and rolled over onto his back. "Because, if this was my dream you'd be spread eagle on the bed and I'd be licking warm chocolate off of you."

RJ froze for a moment before he pounced on his tiger, effectively pinning him to the bed. "It's not good idea to tease a wolf."

"Who said I was teasing?" A dark growl echoed through the room. Casey grabbed RJ's waist and yanked him down, grunting as the weight crashed into him. "You want me to tease you?" He whispered, nipping at wolf's ear. The resulting shudder caused Casey to grin and with one swift move, he'd changed positions with RJ. "Wolves like to hunt things, right?"

The words barely registered to the wolf. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Casey what it was he thought he was doing-- there was one alpha in the room already, thank you. "Depends on the prey."

"What about me?"

That startled him out of his revere. "Huh?"

"What about me?"

The silence that reigned through the room for a few minutes was interrupted by RJ's one word. "Run."

"What?"

"You. Run. Now."

Casey paused and looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. One look made him notice that his mate's eyes were no longer human but that of a wolf's. The tiger turned and bolted off the bed. But before he could make it to the door, RJ's form blocked his path.

"Do you know what it's like to hunt, cub?" The master reached behind him and flipped the lock on the door. He began to stalk toward his mate, who was backing away. "It's an untamed drive, a primal urge, a need to find and possess." He watched his mate stumble slightly as he sent a chair crashing to the floor. "It heightens my senses until I can hear your heart pounding, every breath you take. I can smell you in the air, teasing me, tormenting me until all I can think of doing is possessing you."

The tiger continued to back up, until cold wall touched his back, stopping his escape. RJ was a less than a foot away from him now, staring at him with a mix of passion and possessiveness that made Casey let out an involuntary whimper that he would deny making later on. That sound was all the prompting that RJ needed and Casey found himself pinned against the wall by the tall, sinewy, very warm body.

"Do you think you can handle my feral side?" RJ's breath brushed his mate's ear as he whispered. He snagged the younger's wrists and pinned them to the side of his head. He moved to claim the other's lips, his tongue probing the familiar feel of Casey's mouth, the ever-present taste that was just his mate overwhelming his senses.

The one hand that wasn't pinning him to the wall trailed down his chest, coming to rest just above Casey's boxers. Lips worked its way down his neck, attaching itself to a previous mark. Casey's eyes rolled back in his head and he heard a moan escaped him.

Both of them jumped as a loud banging and a voice carried throughout the room.

"Do you two mind? Some of us have to get up in the morning!" Lily's irritated voice was muffled by the door. There was a pause, as if she expected an answer, before she shuffled away back to her own bed.

"Damn." Casey muttered, letting his head fall against the wall with a 'thunk'. He could feel his face flush as his arms dropped to his side. Just the thought of facing Lily in the morning made him flinch. "That was an effective mood killer." He sighed, turning back to the bed.

"Not for me." RJ caught the tiger before he could get too far and pulled him tight, so that his chest was resting against the other's back.

The body against his confirmed just how much of his mate's mood wasn't killed. "You're completely shameless."

RJ laughed into his hair. "You like it."

"Yeah, I do." Casey smiled before extracting himself from the arms. "Lily's right, though. I have a morning shift and need my sleep."

"But.."

"Night, RJ."

The wolf master sighed as he watched the cub stretch out on the bed in a very feline manner and drift off to sleep, wanting to join him. The thought of being curled up on a nice warm bed with his mate was extremely tempting but not at all helping his current state. So he merely unlocked the door and made his way to the bathroom. There was a cold shower was in his future.

A very cold shower.


End file.
